


Angel & Devil – Heat

by Halcloud



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Corporal Punishment, Cute, Discipline, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Discipline, Domestic Fluff, Figging, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hand Spanking, M/M, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Wooden Spoon Spanking, belt spanking, eyeglasses, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcloud/pseuds/Halcloud
Summary: A cute couple navigating their relationship, some spice in life, and through the Ketola mansion.Matthew and Lonnie are part of my Kai Ketola/Chase Fox universe.Enjoy this one-shot! I might write more of them someday.
Relationships: Kai Ketola/Chase Fox, Matthew Richter/Lonnie Pierce
Kudos: 8





	Angel & Devil – Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Halcloud,
> 
> Thanks for reading, kudos, & comments!
> 
> https://halcloud.wordpress.com

"Who's that?" I nonchalantly questioned my friend, an unlit cigarette rested between my lips. Leaning against the building, I impatiently raised my eyebrows when he didn't answer fast enough. 

"Who's who?" Parker asked lazily. 

"Right there. The guy with styled red hair, black tie, ugly-ass yellow shirt." I pushed my glasses up, all the better to watch the stranger before lighting my cigarette. Breathing in the toxins, I blew out a satisfying stream of smoke. 

"I've never seen him before, and his shirt isn't ugly–" Parker paused and glanced me over with a critical eye. "Matt, you are so stuck up. You need to pull the stick outta your ass. I'm telln' you."

We watched the red-haired guy in the ugly yellow shirt walk toward the nearest building. The stranger glanced over, making eye contact with me before he went inside. 

Tapping my cigarette, the ashes fell to the sidewalk. 

My friend shifted and hugged himself as a frosty wind snapped through, "Hurry up, will ya. It's frickn' cold out here."

"Shut up."

"Fuck me," Parker complained, rubbing his hands together. 

"Not today," I quipped. 

"Maybe tomorrow?"

"I'll think about it."

Later, after work, I saw the mystery man out in the parking lot. This guy is fine featured and super attractive with his healthy and styled dark-red hair. 

I was leaning against my car and smoking when he walked up. 

"Can I bum one?" he asked. 

"Yeah," I said, giving him a cigarette and my Zippo. 

The redhead lit up, his thin lips sucking at the cigarette as he inhaled deeply. He pulled it away and blew smoke into the darkening sky. 

I ran a smooth hand through my blond hair, quickly thinking of something to say, "I'm trying to quit, but you know how that goes."

He gave me my lighter back, "I've quit a dozen times, at least. So, which building do you work in?"

"I run a small accounting firm out of the plaza here. Richter & Dean."

"You're a Richter then?" he questioned. My surname being a familiar one in this area. 

"Yeah, Matt Richter–"

"I'm Lonnie Pierce," he announced, then was silent until stepping out his cigarette. "Well, Mr. Matthew Richter, unfortunately, I must be on my way." He gave his watch a quick glance. "But I believe I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, alright," I said while the handsome red devil took a side step. "Have a good night," I told him. 

"Yep," he said and turned, giving me a slight wave as he walked away. 

The next day, I walked out to my smoking spot and stuck an unlit cigarette between my lips. This spot was my little hideaway, and out of client view. Parker was busy with a customer, so I was taking my break alone. 

"Where's your friend?" redhead Lonnie Pierce asked. He'd appeared out of fucking nowhere, and I jumped slightly at his voice. "You know, the man standing out here yesterday," he clarified. 

"Oh, he's with a client," I replied and shifted. 

"I assume he's the Dean in your operation? Cigarette?" he offered me the smoke from between his fingers. 

"Thanks," I replied and accepted it. 

He got another for himself, "Mmhmm."

I lit my cigarette before speaking, "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm in the building industry."

"Oh?" That's kinda vague. 

"I might be skipping a step or two in this dance, but do you like steak dinner, Mr. Richter?"

"Yeah," I replied. My glasses slipped down slightly, and I pushed them back into place. "I like steak."

"The Ketola Company is having a gathering this evening. It's over at the hotel, and I was promised steak if I showed my angelic little face. Would you care to join me?"

"You know the Ketolas?"

"I am a Ketola."

I found myself having a sudden coughing fit. My eyes began watering profusely. A Ketola? THAT'S why he looks like the fucking Devil! Taking my glasses off, I swiped at a teary eye. 

"Well, it seems you're familiar with my family," he said, tapping at his cigarette. "You'll be done here at what time? Five, six?"

"Five–"

"I'll meet you by your car. We'll need to make a detour to my house before the hotel. If you don't mind, that is."

It's like I'm caught in a riptide! 

"Alright?" he questioned. 

"Yes–But, uh, is it okay?"

"Is what okay, Mr. Richter?"

"Bringing a stranger to the–gathering?"

"Ah, but Mr. Richter, I hope I haven't misread the atmosphere here, hmm? Our atmosphere?"

My face went hot but I didn't respond. 

"Heh, well, come for a free steak dinner and a few drinks, and I promise I'll be a gentlemen. Say the word and we'll leave immediately. Also, Father is all bark. So, don't worry about that."

"Father? Hey, that's right, you said your last name is Pierce not Ketola."

"Well, that's the complicated bit."

"So, your father isn't CEO Ketola?"

"Yes, he is my father," Lonnie sniffed lightly. Obviously, the identity of his dad wasn't news to him. 

"Oh–"

He grinned, "Don't worry. I can draw a flow chart if you wish."

"You're sure about this?"

"See you at five," Lonnie said as he started walking away backwards, grinning wickedly. 

I went back to the office and told Parker what happened. He got online, looking Lonnie up was easy enough, and a simple search was all it took. The red devil is indeed the son of CEO Ketola. There's a lot of photos of their family.. We also found out that I'm older by four years. I had a feeling it was around that. Lon is twenty-two. 

"Well, should I go?" I asked Parker. 

"Yeah, why wouldn't you?" my friend questioned like he thought I was crazy for entertaining the thought of saying no. 

I shrugged when I couldn't come up with a valid response. 

Later, I was leaning against my car when the red devil drove up RIGHT on the hour. 

Lonnie rolled his window down, "Good evening, Mr. Richter. Can you follow me to my house? We can leave one of our cars there and go together."

"Sure," I replied. Getting in my car, I followed him out of the parking lot. The story of the Pied Piper came to mind. A twenty minute drive through a nice suburban neighborhood found us arriving at our destination. I'm not sure what the exact definition of a mansion is, but this probably qualifies. I parked next to him. 

He got out first and signaled for me to do the same. 

A beautiful young woman with porcelain white skin and jet black hair walked outside as we approached the front doors. "Lonnie, is that who you were talking about?" she asked. 

I watched as Lonnie made a "cut it out" motion before turning to me. "Sorry, that's my sister, Jasmine. This way, Mr. Richter."

"Mr. Richter? Isn't your name Matthew?" Jasmine smiled as she held out a hand to welcome me. 

"Yes," I said and accepted her greeting. "Matthew Richter."

"It's cold out here, follow me," Lonnie sighed, leading the way inside. 

We made our way through the intimidatingly beautiful double oak doors. His sister split off to go elsewhere while we went upstairs. We came upon a large family room where a super attractive, black-haired, short, scowling fella sat on a nearby couch. 

"Why are YOU here?" Lonnie asked him curtly. 

"Lon, watch your tone, I WILL take my belt off. You know I don't care if you have a guest," the man snipped. His fuse was obviously as short as he was, and there was little doubt that the guy's threat was no joke. 

"Kai, please," Lonnie hissed, losing some of his cool guy bravado in front of me. "Matthew, excuse my ELDEST brother."

"Brat," I heard Kai mumble. 

Crossing my mind were images of Lonnie's hot eldest brother whipping the redhead's bare ass. I hid a smile. 

We kept walking until reaching a second flight of stairs and made our way up to Lonnie's third-floor bedroom. 

This place is a fucking workout! 

Going inside the room and taking in my surroundings, for some reason I'm not surprised by the extravagant four-poster king-size bed or that there's a fireplace in here. 

Lon closed and locked the bedroom door behind us. 

I found a chair to sit in and was admiring the fireplace's stonework before looking over to see Lonnie stripping out of his clothes. Not saying a word, the redhead threw his shirt on the bed. His handsome body–I want to touch him–make love to him. 

"Lonnie–" I called. 

Lon had started working on his slacks. "Hmm?" He slid his belt off in one motion. 

"Are you teasing me or what?"

"No, sir," Lonnie replied politely, but his tone was none too convincing. The belt dangled loosely from his finger tips. 

Holding out my hand, I wanted to see what he'd do. Lon's face turned red as he looked down at the length of leather. Perhaps the red devil is reading my mind because he knowingly brought me the belt. I accepted it–Reaching up with my free hand, his bangs had become disheveled, so I swept them out of his eyes as he leaned down to meet me halfway. 

Embarrassed, he continued undressing. Unbuttoning his slacks, they fell to the ground. 

"Put your hands on my shoulders," I directed. 

"Yes, Mr. Richter," Lonnie whispered, somewhat cheekily but obediently doing as I told him. He bit at his lip and held onto me. 

I slipped the red devil's underwear past his bottom, and Lonnie's thick cock bobbed out to greet me. Thumbing along Lon's neatly trimmed happy trail, my fingers reached his base. His dick twitched slightly in apprehension while my cock throbbed uncomfortably in the confines of my pants. "Step out and lay on the bed."

Lonnie obeyed. 

I stood up from the chair and followed after him. Positioning himself for me, I spread Lon's cheeks and got a good look at his pink little pucker. Letting go, I glanced around, "Do you have lube in here?"

"Nightstand–"

Taking Lonnie's belt, I let the leather sweep across the redhead's ass, "Ready?"

He wiggled and looked back, grinning, "Yes."

Raising and harshly cracking the belt across Lon's soft cheeks, it surprised him. His loud yelp filled the room but he stayed in position. I gave Lonnie several fiery licks. The belt marks gave some color to his very white cheeks. Gently rubbing Lon's stinging rear, I watched his breathing change. "Good boy."

A barely audible whine escaped his lips. 

"Stay," I directed. The young man didn't move as I went to his night stand. Finding lube and a condom, I went back to him and slicked several of my fingers. Massaging his hole with my thumb, I let a finger slip inside him. 

"Matt, ah–"

Getting noises of pleasure from him, I slid a second finger into his hole. "Mmm", I hummed. 

"Matthew," he said, my name kept dripping from his tongue. 

I continued fucking him with my fingers. "Lonnie, I still don't understand why we have to put on this _WE JUST MET_ charade."

"No, it has to, ah, feel real."

"We've been seeing each other for a year. Who's going to care?" I pulled away from him, quickly stripping and putting the condom on. "It's nice coming here for a change though. Meeting your family and all that."

"I haven't met yours."

"Most of my branch is down in California. Though, the local branch owns that feed store north of here. And you KNOW I haven't seen MY family since we've been together."

Getting setup behind him, I pressed my engorged cock against his hole. Entering him smoothly, I began thrusting in our usual rhythm. 

"Matt–" Lonnie breathed as I kept going. 

I gave the side of his ass a sharp slap. Thrusting hard, our bodies were slapping together. The sound made my head swim. 

Finishing nicely, I pulled out and removed my condom. 

Lonnie maneuvered around and grinned, "Hurry, Matt."

Taking him by the wrist, we went to his bathroom and got in the shower. Under the running water, I grabbed his pulsing cock. It didn't take much, thick hot cum shot from his tip, landing messily. Loud moans fell from my boyfriend's lips. 

I moved in closer, kissing at Lonnie's neck, his collar bone. He embraced me as the shower washed away all of our hard work. 

"I left my suit in the car," I mumbled against him. 

"Want me to go get it?" Lonnie asked. 

"Let's go together."

"What color is it?"

"Navy."

"Are you still going to spank me later? Like we talked about?"

"Yes."

"Man," he breathed. 

"Are you complaining? It was your idea."

The red devil gave me an evil grin, "No, sir."

"That's right, no sir."

After the pair of us were showered and dry, we got dressed enough to go out to my car. Walking past the family room, Kai was no longer sitting there. 

"Where's your brother?" I asked. 

"I'm not sure. Maybe he went home to get ready, or to fetch his man."

"When are we supposed to be at the hotel?"

"We'll get dressed, then head out."

"Alright."

*** 

Standing outside the venue, Lonnie adjusted my tie slightly. 

"You look great!" he smiled. 

"You too, babe."

"Ready to meet Father?"

"I'm nervous–I'm just a small-time accountant."

"Don't worry. Dad isn't like that," he reassured me. "AND you're more than small-time. Give yourself a little more credit than that. Father loves small businesses and entrepreneurs."

I heard the sound of expensive heels clacking behind us. Turning around, I expected to see a woman but it was Kai. His dress shoes sound like heels. Heh. 

Seconds later, the attractive elder brother was flanked by two attractive men and a quite large, but beautiful, woman. 

I leaned into Lonnie and whispered, "Maybe I really did need that flow chart."

Lonnie laughed lightly. 

"Matthew Richter, you've met my brother Kai, of course. This is Kai's boyfriend, Chase," Lonnie held his hand out toward the tallest of the group. The boyfriend's silver-dyed hair is tied into a tight bun. He has innocent looking blue eyes, and from his appearance seems like a super friendly guy. "My sister, Skyler, and Kai's assistant, Brian."

"Pleased to meet you all," I nodded. 

Chase brushed past his scowling boyfriend to shake my hand. Slinging an arm around my shoulder, he pointed toward the hotel entrance, meaning for me to start walking. The strong scent of coffee seemed to drift around him. "So, you boys only met two days ago?" he asked as we walked. "Crazy! Head over heals, Lon told me."

"Chase–Please?" Lonnie whined. 

Chase waved the red devil off, "Shush."

"You know, I don't believe it," Kai said bluntly. Which, considering Lonnie's slightly anti-social personality, I wouldn't believe the concocted story either. 

"Are you lying?" Chase asked the redhead. 

Lonnie shifted anxiously, "Why are you guys giving me such a hard time about this?"

Kai looked at Lonnie over the top of his glasses, "Because you are clearly lying. Father won't put up with that shit and you know it. He's like a human-fucking-lie detector. You KNOW how he feels about lying."

"We've been dating for a year," I admitted. 

"See, THERE we go," Chase gripped me closer to him in a side hug. "So, Father only knows Lonnie is bringing a date, right Kai? No harm done?"

"I guess–Lonnie, you are such a dumb-ass!" Kai snapped. He took in some calming breaths, though his aura felt murderous. "Okay, so, you've been dating for a year, but you've only recently became serious? Is that closer to the truth?"

"Yes," I answered for us. 

"Is everyone on the same page now?" Kai asked the group. 

Lonnie sighed, "We need to tell Jasmine."

"Brian, find her and explain."

"Yes, Kai." Brian whipped out his cell, quickly getting a hold of the other sister and explaining the situation. He veered away and walked back toward the parking lot, chatting away with the fair-skinned and dark-haired Jasmine as he went to fetch her. 

We started walking again to go inside but before we were able to enter through the front doors, Kai pulled Lonnie to the side. We all had to move over with them and listen to Kai verbally reprimand his little brother. It actually kind of made me mad. I mean, if Lon felt the need to lie, there must have been a reason. 

Shortly, Brian showed up with Jasmine. They stood and listened like everyone else. 

"But what's Father going to say when he finds out, huh?" Lonnie demanded of his brother. "Finds out that I've been dating Matt for a whole year without telling him?"

"Is that what you were worried about?" Kai snapped. "Kid, you're giving me fucking ulcers! Next time come talk to me FIRST before trying to lie to Dad. Do you understand me?!"

"Yes, I do understand, but can you quit fucking yelling at me?"

"I'm not fucking yelling at you!" Kai yelled. 

Chase left my side and went up to the brothers. "Kai, simmer down. Lon, go back to your boyfriend. It's time to go inside guys!" He gave Lonnie's butt a pat to get him going and away from Kai. Before we went through the doors, Chase turned to face our group, walking backwards, "Smiles everyone!" He drew a smile with his finger as he twirled back around toward the entry way. I noticed everyone in our group did as he said, even grumpy-ass Kai. 

The group broke apart when we entered the banquet hall. Kai and Chase led the way to introduce me to CEO Ketola. Lonnie looked scared out of his mind, wow– 

"Children," Father greeted us. 

"F-father," Lonnie stammered, "Matthew Richter, my boyfriend."

"Ah, that's right, you said you were bringing a guest. Nice to meet you," he offered me a business card. I wasn't sure if I should offer him one back or what. I suddenly felt like I didn't know anything about anything under his VERY intimidating presence. 

"You should give him a card. Did you have any left?" Kai bluffed, like I'd been handing them out left and right and might not have any more in my possession. 

"Ah, yes, pardon me," I said, slipping a business card from my wallet and offering it to the big time CEO. "I own a small accounting firm out of the plaza."

"That's right," he smiled, looking the card over. "I noticed Richter & Dean the last time I was over there. How's business? Doing alright?"

"Yes, sir. We've been doing quite well lately."

"Good, good. Well, there's food and drinks, please enjoy yourselves. Kai, a word please."

Chase walked us over toward the food, leaving Kai alone with Father. 

"See, you over thought it, didn't you?" Chase asked Lonnie. 

"Maybe, what if he asks me about Matt later?"

"The truth is the best way to go with your father. Really, don't you know better by now?"

Embarrassed, the red devil's cheeks pinkened. 

While rubbing elbows with some of the city's big name business celebrities, and tons of people I didn't know from Adam, everyone ate and sipped at expensive liquor. I decided we should leave when Kai and his boyfriend were saying their goodbyes to Father. Out in the parking lot, Kai wagged his finger at Lonnie in a "behave your damn self" type of way. Chase suddenly grabbed Kai's hand, swinging the grumpy guy around slightly in an expert dance before giving his lover a peck on the lips. Kai laughed dryly as they got inside his car. 

"Ready?" I asked Lonnie. 

"No–"

"Well, that's too bad, isn't it?"

On the way to my place, Lonnie was grumping in silence. I noticed him scowling in the illumination of passing street lights. He looks a lot like Kai and their father. 

When we were five minutes from my house, he cleared his throat. "Matt, what kind of spanking?" he asked. 

"You know what, I didn't come up with this, you did. I'm just carrying it out."

"I know–But I've been under a lot of stress because of this dinner tonight."

"Well, most of that stress was self-inflicted."

"But," he started. 

"Don't talk back," I gently interrupted. 

"Ugh–" he turned toward the window. "It hurts you know, getting your ass beat."

"What do you want to do?"

"MATT, I need a cigarette."

"Okay, LON–" I drove to the nearest grocery store and parked. "Come inside with me."

Lonnie got out but didn't say anything. He was trailing after me as we entered the store. Lon grabbed a cart and wheeled it along. Grabbing a bag of potato chips, he showed them to me like he was asking permission. 

"Lon, don't be a putz, buy whatever you want. What else?"

"Beer–"

"Beer?!" I teased. "Alright, I suppose. How much more convenient could they make it? The beer is right across from the chips. Alright, uh, there's a lot of choices! You pick. You're choosier than I am."

Lonnie put two six packs in the shopping cart, and I pushed my glasses back into place. "What are we having for breakfast?" he asked. 

"Thinking ahead? Good idea."

We went and got bacon, eggs, tomatoes, and avocados. He picked out a ginger root. 

"What's that for?" I questioned. 

Leaning into me, he lightly nipped at my ear, "Punishment."

"What's that to do with punishment? You going to gnaw on it?"

"No, trust me."

"That is probably the most terrifying thing you've ever said."

"Pfft–Don't forget our cigarettes at the checkout."

"We need to seriously work on quitting."

"Yeah, but not tonight."

Purchasing our items and getting back home to my house, I started putting the food away. Lonnie went off to change out of his suit. He walked back into the kitchen wearing nothing at all. Instead of acknowledging him, I attacked a few dirty plates that had been sitting in the sink since yesterday. 

"Matt."

"Yeah?" I replied. Rinsing the soap off and setting the two dishes on the drying rack, I gave Lonnie a look. 

Embarrassed, his face turned bright red. 

Out of chores to pretend to be busy with, I began undressing and got down to my undershirt and briefs. Draping my suit over a kitchen chair before I got back to him, he was now whittling away at his ginger root. On our way home, Lonnie had given me a rundown of how figging works. 

"So, it burns?" I asked, knowing already. 

"Burns so good–"

"How's it a _punishment_ if you're going to enjoy it?"

"It is."

I gave him a look, "Boy."

He kinda flinched at my tone. "Come on, please?" Lonnie handed me the finished product. 

"I don't like doing something I don't know much about."

"Go look it up then," he said ruder than he probably meant to. 

"Quiet–What I'm finding suspicious is that you were grumpy about being spanked, despite it being your idea, but now you're adding elements to the scenario." I got into the utensil drawer, fishing around for the weapon I desired. 

"Not the spoon."

"See, as soon as things aren't going you're way, you get all obstinate. AND besides, if you have something shoved up your ass, it'd be kind of hard to belt you." I took a free chair and sat down in the middle of the kitchen. "Here," I gave my knee a pat, "now."

The red devil gave in, draping himself over my lap. 

I spread his cheeks, slipping the plug of ginger inside him. Lonnie started clenching almost instantly, which supposedly makes the juices burn more. Taking the fiery ginger by its end, I messed with the shaved root for a few moments, easing it out and back in. His breathing changed. He was trying to act tough, or whatever, by not complaining. 

"Oh–" Lonnie finally let slip. "AH!" his anus visibly tightened around the ginger. Its spicy, juicy, sweat licking at my boyfriend's pucker. 

"Hmm?" I hummed. 

"It's on fucking FIRE!"

"That was the point, was it not?"

"Oh, shit! Matt!"

"Shhh, calm down, calm down," I whispered as I rubbed his back. "It's alright. Ready for your spanking?"

"Ughhh."

Tapping his cheeks with the business end of an expensive wooden spoon, I smiled lovingly. "I'm starting," I warned. Waiting a few seconds before giving him a good smack, the weapon landed to the center of one cheek. Instantly, an angry red splotch revealed itself. Lonnie grunted slightly, wiggling and tensing his rear. I gave him a matching mark on his other cheek. 

"Ouch!" he yelped. 

Getting to work, I started peppering his bottom and thighs. Spoon marks glowed against his bottom. I got a meaty thwack in, and he threw a hand back to hold his burning cheeks. "Hands up front."

"No!!" Lonnie broke, crying hard. 

I grabbed Lon's hand, holding it to the small of his back. With my free hand, I slipped the fiery ginger out from his clenched pucker. Putting it and the spoon down, I circled his hole with a gentle finger. I then rubbed his red cheeks and ran my hand over the telltale spoon marks before giving his relaxed bottom a sharp slap. 

"OWWwww!" he wailed. 

I tilted him forward slightly before giving his sit spots a series of harsh swats with my firm hand. 

"OWWWwww!"

"Naughty boy," I said and continued spanking him. 

"OWWWWwww!! Please!"

Slowing down until I stopped, I rested my hand on his burning ass, "Shhh, it's all over." I let him cry himself out over my lap before making him stand up. "Go rinse your face."

Lon didn't say anything as he left for the bathroom, I got a beer and went to the couch. I was trying to find something to watch on TV when he joined me in the living room. He'd put some pajama bottoms on but nothing else. My boyfriend laid against me. 

Slipping my hand inside Lon's pants, I held his spanked cheeks, "I love you, Lonnie."

"I love you too," he smiled.


End file.
